Internet Surveys
by hidden-depths
Summary: This is my 1st atempt of writing somethin!Its jst the marauders and others fillin out a survey thingy. ENJOY!
1. James

Full Name: James Potter   
  
Nicknames?: Prongs, Potter,   
  
Age: Big 16!   
  
School: Hogwarts! duh!   
  
Friends(If any!): Sirius, Remus and (unfortunatly) Peter   
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend?: no-one.....yet   
  
House: Gryffindor!!!!(RULES!)   
  
Quidditch: RULES ALL! Im chaser for Gryffindor team!:D Go me!   
  
Pets: Not allowed:'(   
  
Hate: Slytherin! Snape! *growls!*   
  
Favourite Thing(s): um...a certain...cloak....mwaha...   
  
Favourite Person: ;) LE, and i suppose padfoot and moony...   
  
Least Favourite Person: I think we went over this?.....SNAPE!   
  
Scared Of: ....nothing*looks embarrased*   
  
Favourite Quote: We could jst kill him?   
  
Most Want: To kill snape...um...and a certain..someone   
  
Siblings: Non:( im lonely!   
  
Favourite Animal: Stag ;)   
  
Favourite Place: Any Quidditch Pitch and Hogwarts   
  
Favourie Food: hmm....Cheese!   
  
Blood: Pureblood but i dont care   
  
Favourite Sport:.....is that a joke?   
  
Can You Cartwheel?:.....................   
  
Do You Like Were You Live?: Its mk Sirius practialy lives with me now so its better:D   
  
Are You Shy? PFFF   
  
Whats The Last Thing You Ate?: um...CHEESE!   
  
Anything You'd Like To Say Before We Finish?: GRYFFINDOR RULE! 


	2. Sirius

Full Name: Sirius.....Black...unfortunatly!  
  
NickNames?: Padfoot, Black...um :S  
  
Age: 16 Goin on 17 though! HAHA Jamsie!  
  
School: Hogwarts...what else??:P  
  
Friends(if Any!): Prongs, Moony and wee Wormtail! Everybody awwwww  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: hmmm who is it this week??  
  
House: THE BEST HOUSE!!! GO GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
Quiddtich:IS THE BEST SPORT EVER! Me be beater on Gryffindor:D  
  
Pets: I got a teny wee owl...dont laugh at him...hes really powerful...  
  
Hate: Snape! Slytherin! My family suck as*!!!  
  
Favourite Thing: Being me! :D  
  
Favourite Person: Um...ME!  
  
Least Favourite Person: SNAPE!  
  
Scared Of: Me??? Yeh right!*twitches Slightly*  
  
Favourite Quote: ...IT WASNT ME!! YOU CANT PROVE ANYTHING!!  
  
Most Want: To be part of a different family! lol and to own a hippogriff!!!!  
  
Siblings?: Unfortunatly i got a brother...*sniff*  
  
Favourite Animal: Um...BIG DOGS!!!  
  
Favourite Place: Hogwarts and James house!:P  
  
Favourite Food: WELL THAT OBV!! CHEESE!!!!  
  
Blood: ...pureblood:(  
  
Favourite Sport: WE'V BEEN OVER THIS!  
  
Can You Cartwheel?: YES!! WANNA SEE!!! *begins cartwheelin round the room*  
  
Do You Like Were You Live?: Sometimes....  
  
Are You Shy?:....seriously is that a joke?  
  
Whats The Last Thing You Ate?: A block of cheese!!!  
  
Anything You's Like To Say Before We Finish?: um...GO ME!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Remus

Full Name: Remus J Lupin  
  
NickNames?: Lupin, Mooney(No Comment)  
  
Age: !6:)  
  
School: Hogwarts(only one i could get into!:@)  
  
Friends(If any!): James Potter(hey!), Sirius Black('ello!) and Peter(...)  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend?: Nope...dont want one! :$  
  
House: Gryffindor(hi guys!)  
  
Quidditch: Dont play but watch :D  
  
Pets: I got a dog and a stag i need to look after!!!  
  
Favourite Thing(s): Ppl around me(well some of them!)  
  
Favourite Person: Dumbledore! He rocks!  
  
Least Favourite Person:...I dunno!  
  
Scared of:.......The moon....no comment  
  
Favourite Quote:um...  
  
Most Want: ........to be normal..  
  
Siblings:Nope im enough hassle  
  
Favourite Animal: um...wolf....  
  
Favourite Place: Anywere im alone...  
  
Favourite Food: NO COMMENT!  
  
Blood: Definetly no comment!!!  
  
Favourite Sport: I dont play sports :$ unless you count readin:P  
  
Can You Cartwheel???:um..hold on i'll try *trys and fails terribly* well...no..  
  
Do You Like Were You Live?: Yes i get to be alone  
  
Are You SHy?: :$....no?:$  
  
Whats The Last Thing You Ate?: Beef...well i hope thats what it was....  
  
Anything You'd Like To Say Before We Finish?:um..go Gryffindor and...silver sucks! 


	4. Lily

Full Name: Lily Evans  
  
Nicknames?:James calls me Evans but i hate it:@  
  
Age: 16  
  
School:Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry  
  
Friends(if any): I prefer my own company...but if i have to choose probably Remus  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend?:I dont lower myself to that standard  
  
House: Gryiffindor  
  
Quidditch: Is that a question?:S  
  
Pets:No:'(  
  
Hate: Ppl who tease others for no reason*looks at a certain someone*  
  
Favourite Thing(s):My books  
  
Favourite Person:No James its not you! I dont have one :$  
  
Least Favourite Person: Well duh! James!  
  
Scared Of:...i dont know...Voldemort???  
  
Favourite Quote: PUT HIM DOWN(only one i know:S)  
  
Most Want: To badly hurt James Potter  
  
Siblings: Unfortunalty yes...a sister..*mutters* and she calls me a witch:@  
  
Favourite Animal:ALL  
  
Favourite Place:Hogwart were i can be away from the sister  
  
Favourite Food: CHEESE  
  
Blood: Muggle born:D go me!  
  
Favourite Sport: I dont play sports...  
  
Can You Cartwheel?:....i think so....why?  
  
Do You Like Were You Live? NO she lives there!  
  
Are You Shy? I dunno am i?  
  
Anything You'd Like To Say Before We Finish?: Yes James leave me alone..  
  
*turns round to leave* JAMES WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??? 


End file.
